


Rise and Shine

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s about time Yuri woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Pointless fluff.  
>  **Notes:** Based on a scene from the game's ending credits.

Estelle had never realized Yuri could be such a deep sleeper.

It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen him sleep before; they had spent too many nights on their journey in the same tents and rooms for that. But back then, Yuri had often been restless, had often stayed up late and gone to bed with a discernible stiffness in his shoulders and slept so lightly that he’d instantly snap to full alertness at the smallest sign of any possible danger. Even when there hadn’t been any risk of monsters attacking their camp or assassins creeping into their room at night or knights busting down the door because someone recognized Yuri from a wanted poster, Yuri had stayed alert, as if he’d believed it was his responsibility simply to watch over all the rest of them.

But now, here in the lower quarter, Yuri was slumped up against the open window of his bedroom with his eyes closed and his breathing slow, and even with how he was scrunched up against the windowsill, he seemed perfectly comfortable. There was no tension in his muscles and his countenance was soft and he looked more serene and relaxed and peaceful than Estelle had ever seen him before.

Not to mention Estelle had been trying to wake him up for a while now and he hadn’t even stirred.

Shaking him hadn’t done anything and neither had yelling in his ear, and with how childlike and unguarded and _endearing_ Yuri looked right now, Estelle almost wanted to give up and let him continue his nap. Keyword being “almost”, though, because it was now well into the afternoon and he’d had more than his fair share of rest for today and sleeping against a two-story window was just plain hazardous so Yuri really did need to get up.

So since nothing else was working, Estelle would have to resort to drastic measures.

The princess couldn’t help the impish little smile that came to her lips as she reached her hand out towards Yuri’s face, pinching his nose with her thumb and index finger and pressing the backs of the remaining three fingers against his mouth. It was a little mean, she knew, but it would definitely work and Yuri wasn’t the type to get easily upset.

A few seconds passed of Estelle waiting expectantly for a reaction, and she wasn’t disappointed when Yuri sputtered and jolted awake.

Estelle instantly pulled her hand back and Yuri gasped desperately for air, even flailing a bit before doubling over to catch his breath. Estelle bit her lip, curled her hand into a fist that she pressed against her mouth, but it was useless to resist and her giggles resounded throughout the room. Once Yuri had reorientated himself, he glared at her, but his expression wasn’t so much intimidating as it was a huffy sort of pout and that only made her laugh harder.

“Geez,” he muttered groggily, his hand coming up to rub his nose, “what was that for?”

“For waking you up. Nothing else was working.” Once Estelle was able to stop laughing, she straightened up and smiled softly. “Ted was looking for you. The people in town apparently need your help with the water pumps.”

Yuri quirked a brow, but he made no move to get up. “They can wait.” He closed his eyes and sunk back into the window frame, making as if to fall asleep again.

“Yuri!” Estelle gaped at him in bewilderment, but after a moment, she caught the corner of his lip twitch as if he was holding back a smile. Realizing that he was just playing around, she rolled her eyes, placing one hand on her hip while the other pointed a finger at him chidingly. “Oh, stop pretending like you’re not awake.”

Yuri made an exaggerated snoring sound.

Estelle shook her head, a fond smile creeping onto her lips. “You’re awful.”

“Says the one who tried to suffocate me in my sleep.” Yuri cracked his eyes open to fix her with a pointed stare.

Estelle flushed sheepishly. He had her there.

A full blown grin spread across Yuri’s face. “But I guess if Ted’s in need…” He moved so swiftly that Estelle didn’t have a chance to stop him before he vaulted himself out the window.

“Yuri!” Estelle cried out in alarm, but when she looked down, Yuri was already standing on the ground outside, perfectly unharmed as he gazed up at her and gave a casual wave.

“You coming or what?”

Estelle sighed in both relief and exasperation. Yuri’s ability to safely enter and exit rooms through high-up windows would never cease to amaze her.

A bark sounded from behind her, making her turn to see Repede waiting expectantly at the top of the stairs outside the door, and excitement instantly rose up within her. Smiling, Estelle nodded towards the dog, then whirled around to call back out the window, “I’ll be right there!”

She dashed out the door and down the stairs so fast that even Repede couldn’t keep up.


End file.
